food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytale Carols/Cheese
Lost Rose In the ’s Garden there was one special that has the power to grant 3 wishes However, every time she would grant a wish, the Rose would be left very weak for a long time afterwards. The garden was also filled with all sorts of other flowers. The witch regularly watered them, removed any pests, and pruned them. But, aside from the Witch, none of the other flowers could talk to the Rose. Over time, the Rose gradually began to feel more and more bored. She would look past the fence, at the empty sky, and dream of the world outside the garden. Then, one day, the Rose heard the Witch say that she would be leaving for a short trip. Once the Witch had left, the Rose transformed into a cute little girl, shook off the branches and flowers binding her, and fled the garden. The Rose passed through a forest and saw large, lush trees, clear babbling brooks, and flower fairies dancing in the wind. She happily continued on, but found that she had lost her way in the forest. And her weak body gradually started to run out of magic. She turned back into a rose and fell, next to a pile of dead leaves. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands gently picked up the Rose. “What a beautiful and lovely rose” The owner of the hands said. The Rose was brought by the person into a castle. Inside the castle there as also a , and she heard the Fox refer to the person as the . The Little Prince took care of the Rose just as the Witch had before. In order to help the Rose recover her magic, he even found an enchanted crystal globe that he put on top of her. The Little Prince would come everyday to talk with the Rose. He told her about his friend, who was cursed to turn into a beast, but everyone knew that his friend had never hurt a single person. He told her how he wanted to help remove his friend’s curse. He told her that because of this he frequently travelled. He had asked the forest dwarves. He had asked the valley’s giant snake. He had asked the raspberry carrying grandmas. But everyone had told him they didn’t know. But he would always pat his chest and say “I will definitely find the cure, there are still many places that I have not visited yet. The Rose was moved by the Little Prince’s story. She would lightly shake her petals to comfort the little prince. The Rose told him that she could help fulfill his wish. As she still had 2 more chances to make a wish. The Little Prince really liked to travel. When he was out on his trips, the Fox would take care of her in his stead. The Rose loved to hear stories about the adventures he had been on from the Little Prince, and the Fox would quietly sit next to her. The Rose truly liked being at the Little Prince’s Castle much more than the Witch’s Garden. The trio passed their days like this for a little while before the Little Prince had to leave for another trip. The Rose was placed in the castle by the Little Prince as she had in the past. On this day, a singing flew into the castle and quietly snatched the Rose away from the castle. Not even the attentive Fox noticed. The Rose was taken by the Nightingale to the castle of the . “I will give this beautiful flower to the Mermaid Prince, he will surely love it.” The Nightingale said. The Nightingale used his own blood in order to give the Mermaid Prince have a chance to make a wish. The unaware Mermaid Prince thought ‘If I could become a human, I could go see the world outside of the ocean. How fun would that be.’ And so the Mermaid Prince turned into a human. Having consumed too much magic, the Rose became weak. The Little Prince and the Fox found the Rose and once again, brought her back to the castle. Even those the Rose was left with a final wish, She was still willing to sacrifice herself to help the Little Prince’s friend rid himself from the curse of the beast. Because truly she really liked them, even compared to herself. When the Fox heard the Rose’s words, everything became clear to him. This whole time, the Little Prince wanted to help him. ‘However, once I make this last wish, I will disappear’ The Rose thought to herself. But the Fox and the Little Prince did not use her final wish. Because, just like the Rose, they thought of her as a good friend. Friends wouldn’t harm or take advantage of each other. The Rose was touched, and she happily shook her petals as a sweet fragrance filled the castle. Category:Fairytale Carols